News From Home
by Bulma-Vegeta
Summary: Alucard still serves Sir Integral Hellsing. Unexpectedly, with the huge wave of Freak Vampires outbreak, news from home arrives! Is it good? Bad? Read and find out!!!!!


School is painful. Working and going to school is horrible. I absolutely have no time for anything - thus my writing has stopped. I am planning to re-new writing, as soon as I get a bit more time. Not so long ago, my friends and I went for a trip to another friend's house, and we saw a wonderfull anime called Hellsing!!! Ah! Me, and my bad boy addiction - I'm completely in love with Alucard. I am now a proud owner of Hellsing episodes..*sighs with love* We have watched all of them in one sitting and that day I sat down and wrote a fanfic that I actually completed!!!! So..here it is....I hope you guys won't mind reading it. I promise to get to work on the rest of the stuff as soon as I get a little more time. *runs off into darkness after Alucard* YES MASTER!!!!! Ps. I don't own any of the characters, OBVIOUSLY, aside from Beil - she's mine.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiippppp" - a spackle of blood splattered on the wall, as the body shivered with pain, unable to block it out. A female, small and agile, slid down from the bed, and tipping her pinkie into the over flowing blood grinned. She looked at her partner, a teenage boy, age of 18, who sat on the victim's chest, holding his mouth tight, so not even a single wheeze would escape those trembling lips. She moved closer, and slid her small hand with razor sharp fingernails under his shirt.  
  
"Together...."- he whispered to her, bearing his deadly white smile.  
  
"Forever" - she whispered back, and glided the pinky, tipped in blood over his lips.  
  
The streets again became unsafe. Although Hellsing division has been on top of almost every vampire craze outbreak, for two hundred something years panic overcame people easily. Vampires, and their nature were unknown, and everything unknown frightened. The "fighters" against evil emerged, and although those people would not be caught dead on the streets at night, they sure were motivational speakers, able to sway mob's mood from angry to the immediate killer mode. That kind of mood swing, and mad mob power, directed at the wrong people worried the head of Hellshing division, as she sat in her chair smoking one of the famous Cuban thin cigars.  
  
There also was another point of worry. Outbreak was definitely serious. Dealing with hormone-crazed teenagers, that imagined that the whole world was out there to get them was never a problem. Yet...there was never this many, all coming at the same time.  
  
"Alucard" - she uttered in an even voice, interlacing her long slick fingers dressed in white gloves. "Something is not right."  
  
Alucard stepped out of the shadows, and leaned his head slightly towards the right shoulder. The only lamp in the study caught the slick surface of his glasses and reflected the light from his yellow eyes, projecting it out. He grinned in a same maniacal grin, he always used.  
  
"Trash" - he uttered.  
  
She frowned.  
  
"This is serious, Alucard" - she turned her slick and tender face towards the vampire. - "Don't fail me. We have no place for bloodsuckers who can't defend themselves in Hellsing division".  
  
His facial expression didn't change. He glanced at her, the lines on her forehead, worrying lines. The hair, that flowed freely down to her shoulders. The white shirt, blue tie. The silver cross, clipped right to it.  
  
"I'm not giving you... or Victoria any more chances"- she frowned.  
  
Alucard tensed. The mention of the female officer never got him by his good side. That is... if he ever had it.  
  
"The female officer?" - he responded - "Why her?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"She's a bloodsucker" - she answered simply, and lit another fresh cigar- "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."  
  
His lip lightly twitched, and spread in a maniacal smile.  
  
"Without the bloodsuckers" - he spoke in a clear and crisp voice- " your whole race would gone to hell a long time ago". He glanced at her one more time, and retrieved into the shadows from whence he came from.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." - the sound of ripping flesh cut the night's cold air like a siren, and was mostly music to their ears. There were three of them. A boy, and two girls. The newly made vampires, those who agreed to step into demon hood on their own free will. They crawled and prowled looking for all the benefits and enjoyments of the forever-eternal life, the joys of hurting someone, the... the taste of warm blood.  
  
"Let me, Mikey, Let me" - one of the girls, short and dressed in black turtle neck, short skirt, long boots and with two pony tails, pushed the boy who sat kneeling on the victim's neck. He tumbled to the ground, and with a jerk jumped to his feet, clenching his fists. She leaned over to the fresh wound and sank her mouth into it.  
  
"I killed him" - the one who was called Mikey growled and the moon light shivered caught in his yellow eyes - " I get the first taste. You stood there, Clair, doing NOTHING".  
  
Pony tailed girl, torn herself away from the feeding and grinned at him with a blood stained grin.  
  
"Bite me, Mikey"  
  
She turned back to the feeding frenzy, pressing on the fallen man's chest, and growling like a wild animal.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mikey" - a soft voice came from another corner of the room, and a tall blond girl walked into the light and wrapped her arms around Mikey's torso. She had sharp, almost piercing features, and her eyes were the color of the coldest emerald. Her pretty lips were smeared in blood, and she whipped the liquid off her face with the back of her sleeve. Her wool, gray, longneck shirt and a pair of jeans were splattered in blood. Some places, it even had a chance to cake in ugly shapes. Mikey grinned turning his yellow eyes towards her.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sha"  
  
She smiled and ran her fingers on the outline of his face, his high cheekbones and his full lips.  
  
"We'll have a whole eternity to enjoy our meals" - she answered as her eyes shivered drowning in his - "Let her have most of this meal".  
  
"Trash...." - all of the sudden came from the shadows all the way across the room, and the three froze in fright.  
  
"Who's here?" - Mikey yelled, grabbing his gun, and pointing it at the source of the voice.  
  
A chuckle followed.  
  
" You don't really plan to kill me with that...now do you?" - the stranger asked - " Or do you think that someone so miserable and so disgusting as you three have the right to call themselves a vampire?"  
  
Slick figure emerged. Hand in a black glove reached to the holder of the sword, and pulled out a katana with a black dragon embedded right on the blade.  
  
"Silver" - figure grinned.  
  
When Hellsing responded to the distress in the area call, and the two viheechles arrived at the scene, it was unusually quiet. Victoria, jumped out of the machine's guts first, and looked around, breathing the clouds of white air.  
  
"Any signs of them?" - a voice came from the inside, and she turned her head.  
  
"No, captain"  
  
Muscular and broad shouldered man, climbed out and scanned the area with powerfull almost black eyes.  
  
"Men, into the usual formation" - he commanded, and the soldiers poured out of the both vehicles.  
  
"Victoria" - he put his big hand on her fragile shoulder - " You're going in first".  
  
She smiled, and picked up the bazooka.  
  
"That's the way I like it, captain" - she answered and began walking towards the forming lines of defense.  
  
"Hey boys" - she called, coming up from behind, and resting her heavy weapon on the ground.- "How does it look?"  
  
One of them turned around and smiled. Despite the well known factor of Victoria's changes, and her habits she was very well liked and received in Hellsing division. Her spirits and strength was approved by most other officers and soldiers.  
  
"There are no signs of movements" - he answered.  
  
Victoria's eyebrow flew up.  
  
"No movements?" - she asked and came closer.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Lights?" - he asked looking straight at her.  
  
"Thanks, Nick" - she smiled and flipped her bazooka from one shoulder to another as if it was some sort of a little stick. Nick moved away intuitively.  
  
"I'll go check it out" - she suggested. Both of them looked towards the captain, who nodded with approval.  
  
"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." everyone uttered in a single breath, and she smiled at Nick. Victoria was their safest bet. She placed the weapon on her shoulder, ready to fire, and began walking towards the house. The half melted snow from last night made an annoying and disgusting noise under her feet dressed into steel-toed boots.  
  
"LIIIIGHTS" - someone hollered.  
  
The world around her became a lot brighter in an instant. The burst of light was so violent that she covered her sensitive eyes with the free hand.  
  
"Damn it" - Victoria growled completely forgetting that not so long ago; this action made her a LOT more at ease. Her gaze fell to the ground, only to discover that the sloshing noise under feet was not only disgusting but also....  
  
"Blood" - she uttered under her breath. Victoria bent, sitting on her bent knees and dipped one of her fingers into the puddle. She then brought it up all the way to her nose and took a lung full of air. Smell of blood, usually so thick and intoxicating, made her head spin, this time was obviously present. Although greatly diluted by water, it was still easy to detect. She frowned.  
  
"How many people have they killed in there?" - she pondered measuring the distance from where she stood to the front door.  
  
"They dragged the victim into the house, while they were still alive" - she concluded upon further examination. "Darn it".  
  
She pounced the bazooka onto another shoulder and continued her walk, towards the front door. People who stayed behind her fell quiet. Deadly quiet. She grinned, as she stopped. Not so long ago, when she was a complete human - she used to say a little prayer, just before she went to the mission. Now, it seemed all so long ago, and all the words contained in the prayer have vanished from her head. Instead, there was the name of her master. Her lips moved silently announcing him, and she kicked the door. There were no movements to retaliate that. She walked in, slowly and carefully, trying to avoid any traps or jumps from behind. Lights from the vehicles, aimed at the house poured into the room, with generosity, tearing darkness to shreds.  
  
Walls, beds, carpet, and sheets - everything was drenched in blood. Bodies of twelve people laid on the floor, limbs torn, heads severed. She turned one of them with her boot, as she walked through to another room. She sniffed the air. Nothing out of the ordinary. The district of 31st and Sanctuary in London had one heck of a reputation. Constantly missing children, prostitution, drug possession - this was the black sheep of the whole town. A lot of times, the new vampires emerged from this very place, and thus scenes like this were very common for this environment. She calmly scanned the bodies. Five men... three women... Two of the ten bodies were a lot smaller... And two little girls. She frowned. One of them was still clutching her teddy, when her head was slammed into a wall.  
  
Still balancing bazooka on her shoulder as if it was some little twig, she moved into another room. She could hear perfectly, and was aware of every single object around her. Even the vampires, especially those who had their first killing frenzy, couldn't be this still. There were nothing but bodies in here, and those who committed this horrible crime have possibly already fled. She scanned the room, but found nothing but three piles of ashes, and two severed limbs.  
  
"ASHES??!!!" - she screamed, jumping back, almost dropping her bazooka. This couldn't be right. The only other person who could have done such a thing was...HIM.. her master, but he wasn't even close.  
  
"Female officer"  
  
"Yes, master?" - she lowered her head and put the weapon on the floor. Alucard appeared before her, his body embedded in a long red coat, his face hidden under a wide hat.  
  
" You didn't..."  
  
"No" - she answered staring flat onto the floor.  
  
His fingers cupped her chin, and gently forced her face up, clashing their gazes.  
  
Alucard grinned, as she drowned in his eyes. They stood like that for a few moments, looking at one another.  
  
"Forgive me, master"- she said, hoping he wasn't disappointed with the fact she didn't get to these perpetrators first.  
  
" You refused to eat, female officer" - Alucard answered bearing his teeth - " Your body can't survive on hunger much longer. And if this won't kill you..." - he looked around and returned his gaze towards to her face - " She will".  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
She found her room, in a cold and dark dungeon untouched, just like she left it. Same pouch of medical blood was placed on the table in a bucket of ice. Silverware and a vase with a delicate black rose were already set for her. Victoria shut her eyes closed, and turned her face away, trying to escape the overpowering urge, but the temptation was just too strong. She leaped forward, and with shivering hands grabbed the medical pouch, tore it opened and poured the blood in a bowl. Her whole being trembled with anticipation, her heart racing, as if she just won a lottery.  
  
Forgetting to even lock the door, she dipped the spoon into the red liquid glistering in her plate, and slowly circled with it around the inner edge.  
  
"EAT!" - her insides were screaming, ordering her to eat, feast, sink her lips into it, and drink it until she was completely full. Her body, that put up with so many weeks of starvation was shivering and shaking with excitement. In this particular moment, she felt the hunger gnawing at her own will, shaking her disgust, making her mouth water and her palms sweat.  
  
"Eat" - she heard in her mind and immediately recognized the voice - " If you become weak, she will kill you without hesitation." - he spoke softly. - "Eat".  
  
"Yes master." - she responded, and brought a spoon full of blood to her lips. She closed her eyes again, and directed it into her mouth. Never, never ever in her life has she ever experienced such pleasure. It felt as if her whole being was getting ready to explode.  
  
"Good, female officer"  
  
Victoria threw the spoon into the wall, and grabbed the plate. She brought it to her face and drank, gulping loudly, and growling like a wild animal from pleasure. Thin trail of blood escaped her mouth, and made its way from the side of her mouth to her chin. She emptied a plate and hurled it at the wall, after the spoon. Dish, made a weak noise, and shattered into dust from the energy of the impact. Victoria grinned and licked the side of her face, not intending even a single drop of blood escape her mouth.  
  
"Good" - he spoke to her again.  
  
"Master...." - she braved.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where you the one who killed those three...there in that house tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see."  
  
Heavy silence settled in. She looked around and realized that in a hungry frenzy she forgot to close her own door. Victoria got off the chair, and walked to the black heavy door to fix that improperly. Deep in her stomach, her human feelings have not died entirely yet, and now her consciousness, and the replay of her earlier behavior made her a little bit sick to her stomach. She swayed, feeling a little woozy.  
  
"Begin to love your new nature, female officer" - he spoke again.  
  
"I'll...I'll try" - she responded in a shivering voice.  
  
"Did you smell something strange?" - he asked and once again materialized before her.  
  
Victoria stumbled onto her knees, overcome with the power of his presence.  
  
" I...I don't know" - she answered, voice, eyes shivering.  
  
"Think. Think hard."  
  
"I.I remember there was a thin trail of an unusuall...smell, but I don't know what it was."  
  
Alucard looked down and helped her get up.  
  
"Be good" - he answered, once again letting her drown in his eyes. He let go of her, and once again, vanished.  
  
"You were no where NEAR THAT?" - she exclaimed, interlacing her delicate fingers again, staring point blank in the window. "What are you implying?" - she asked, turning her face swiftly, facing him eyes sharp, eyebrows brought together.  
  
Alucard grinned. It was amusing to him, watching her emotions.  
  
"Another" - he answered simply.  
  
"Another?" - she cocked her eyebrow - " Royalty?"  
  
He nodded, quite peeved at human stupidity.  
  
"Who?" - she asked, turning back to watching the outside's miserable and cold rain.  
  
He remained silent. She hesitated for a moment, hoping he would speak, but smiled to her own reflection remembering whom she was dealing with. She turned around again.  
  
"Take care of it" - she demanded, face stone cold, voice curt, cigar balanced in her fingers. His raven black hair, shivered in the movement of the room's heavy, smoke smelling air. He waited for another split second, and dematerialized turning into a fog. It has been so long since he has heard from home. "Take care of it," meant so many things. So many...many things.  
  
Feeding frenzy on the other side of the town. This time, troops - including the ones Victoria belonged to were ordered to stay back. Alucard knew too well, why. She wanted him to lure the other vampire out, she wanted him to "take care" of things. Alone. Who knows - maybe seeing the human reinforcement the other one might become spooked. Alucard chuckled to himself. Humans were indeed stupid. His steps, echoed in the brick walled alley, and the rain pounced with all of its might on his head. Alucard glanced upwards, and his red eyes shone brightly through his glasses - weather like this was pure pleasure.  
  
House was unusually large, filled with lights, loud music and chaos. Surprisingly though, no one danced, or drank, or laughed or even breathed. Horrible, blood stained walls manifested a whole other story. Bodies, countless bodies were everywhere, floating in the pool, laying on the floor, carpet, beds. Even the Dj's were dead, laying face up on the floor of the music room.  
  
"This is the best" - a guy growled, propping up his victim to get better access to her last drops of blood.  
  
His accomplice answered, turning blood stained face towards him.  
  
"Best of all" - he continued - "No one will know that I did it".  
  
"We" - she corrected him.  
  
"We".  
  
He dropped the body and walked over to her. With a violent jerk, he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. His eyes glittering with excitement, he kissed her the deepest most passionate kiss ever. Their lips parted.  
  
"Drukhai will be pleased" - she whispered - "And then...then we'll have EVERYTHING we ever dreamed of."  
  
All of the sudden her face tensed up.  
  
"What is it?" - he asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Do you NOT hear it???" - the girl asked sharply, with a brisk note of panic in her voice.  
  
"Listen...."  
  
He listened for a split moment.  
  
"No music...." - she whispered wide eyed. Her partner grinned.  
  
"So what? So it has finally run out. What do you care? A little more of this...and I will be royalty...and you....you will be..."  
  
"You must be really stupid to believe someone like Drukhai" - a voice came from the other end of the room, and the love birds froze, startled.  
  
"Besides... a bothersome garbage like you will never become a pure blood"  
  
"Who the heck are you???" - he roared towards the voice, reaching out and grabbing one of the katana's from the holder. A figure, sitting in one of the armchairs, legs crossed grinned at them. Her blinding purple short hair outlined the features of the pale face with a pair of huge deeply purple eyes, bloody red lips and thin lines of eyebrows. She wore a thin; button up lavender shirt, and a pair of black jeans. A black slick holder was strapped to her back and her hands were marked by two strange looking rings.  
  
"Who the HELL are you?" - he demanded an answer, drawing his sword.  
  
"Meir, NO!" Girl shrieked and grabbed his hand. In an angry movement he swept her away, throwing her right across the room. Stranger shook her head.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk...." - she grinned and reached slowly for her own sword - "This is no way to treat a lady"  
  
"I'll show you!!!!"  
  
"BANG! BANG!" And in a split moment, both the boy and a girl turned into a pile of dust. Purple haired girl smiled.  
  
"Alucard" - she called softly without even turning around.  
  
"In a flash" - he answered, putting away the smoking gun. She put away the sword, and turned towards him. Their eyes met.  
  
"A daughter of Count, the very first pure blood herself. Honored" - he walked closer to her. She curved her upper lip in a smile and got off the chair. They stood erect, both facing each other. Her eyes dancing with the reflected light.  
  
"You haven't changed, Alucard" - she answered.  
  
"Neither have you, Beil"  
  
His fingers reached out and cupped her chin. Beil smiled and moved her face closer to his. Alucard leaned forward and their lips interlocked.  
  
"It's been too long" - she said quietly, once both of them parted.  
  
Alucard agreed silently.  
  
"So, why are you here?" - he asked.  
  
Beil looked away. She scanned the room.  
  
"Count has been murdered" - she answered trying not to let her voice shake.  
  
"Humans?"  
  
"I wish"  
  
"Who, then?"  
  
She turned her face back at him, and took off his hat. She then, ran her fingers through his raven black hair, slowly, savoring each moment. After the hat, off came the glasses.  
  
"This is how I remember you, Alucard"  
  
He grinned. It has been so long since they last seen each other. Back then; she was merely a young girl, who blossomed into a beautiful woman. A vampiress of purest blood, for she was born into a union of a two vampires. Her eyes were never same color as everyone' else's. She was his first student. A vampiress who was still one of the brightest and most pleasing memories he had left. Then... came Hellsing.  
  
"There is trouble" - she continued to talk, looking him straight in the eyes - " Deep trouble. Durkhai, full with vengeance against my father, has set out to destroy my family and those like you. He plans to erase our pride..." Their pride... Their pride...The pride of a pure blood. "...and punish us for rejecting him. He plans to kill, you, Alucard".  
  
He grinned again.  
  
"Not the first time."  
  
She smiled and reached for another kiss.  
  
" He's gotten stronger. Besides" - her voice shivered with bitterness and disgust- "he turned a lot of us to his side."  
  
He took a long look at her. Eyes somewhat sharp and distrusting.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
She looked at him from under her eyebrows.  
  
"Me? Without my pride, I'm nothing" - she answered honestly. - "That human still has you by the gills, Alucard?"  
  
Alucard smiled remembering Her.  
  
"Can't leave old debts unpaid" - he said simply.  
  
Beil ran her fingers through his hair one more time. She then, turned around and picked up her sword. Slowly, as if unwilling to leave, she walked towards the opened window, and stepped onto the window still. He stood, motionlessly, watching her every move. She stopped.  
  
"The female officer" - she said and turned her beautiful face towards him -  
  
"Train her well, Alucard, for when the time comes I might not be here to help you" - her voice tinted with sandiness. His eyes clouded, as the strong emotion overcame him, clutching his throat, strangling even his ability to breathe.  
  
"I'll be watching you" - he said and a warm smile crept up her lips.  
  
"I'll be watching you" - she answered and winked. Beil tilted her head and in a blink of an eye burst into bats. Another moment and a vision was gone, as if she was never even here. He stood motionlessly, his eyes, still searching for the familiar lines in the sky. All of the sudden, he has realized that it finally has stopped raining, and the moon have finally made its way through the clouds.  
  
"Night like that" - he grinned - "Makes me long for blood".  
  
The head of Hellsing division was smoking her third cigar. She was in deep thought - and although her face did not reflect any emotions, Alucard's words struck a chord in her soul. Another...Vampire?  
  
"Alucard" - she called and a bright smile flashed in a complete dark corner.  
  
"Who was it?" - she asked.  
  
"Didn't see anyone".  
  
"You're lying!!!" - She slammed her hand on the desk and jumped up - " You're lying you son of a...!"  
  
Alucard stepped into the light and leaned towards her, their faces almost touching. His glasses moved down on his face, and through the crack his red eyes were shining, converting the light into murder lustful glow. They looked at each other for several moments.  
  
"Son of a what?" - he asked calmly, still staring her in the eyes.  
  
"Nothing." - she sat back down and lit her cigar - "Nothing."  
  
He nodded and dematerialized again. She sat there for a while, breathing deeply the smoke of her cigar.  
  
"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." 


End file.
